Various methods and devices have been proposed for inspecting sealed containers for purposes of identifying contraband and other potentially harmful materials which may be used for terrorism or for other unlawful activities. At ports of entry to the United States, massive amounts of cargo are often unloaded, and thereafter inspected for Customs or other regulatory purposes. This inspection process is not without its shortcomings. It is well known that contraband has often slipped passed inspectors and other government agents by being positioned or otherwise concealed within larger storage containers where detection of the contraband or unlawful substances may be difficult to uncover using conventional means. In addition to the foregoing, some potentially harmful nuclear materials, which could be utilized in an explosive device could be enclosed in a relatively small region of a large storage container. Detection and identifying concealed high density material such as nuclear material, therefore, is a priority at ports of entry within the United States.
An apparatus and method for inspecting a sealed container which avoids the shortcomings attendant with the prior art devices and practices utilized heretofore is therefore the subject matter of the present application.